le choix de Régina
by wangie
Summary: Régina devras faire un choix entre elle et elle, je vous laisse découvrir swanqueen mais pas que. Les personnages ne m' appartiennent pas.
1. part 1

**Tout droit sorti de mon imagination.**

 **Deux précisions pour les personnages shana et Lucy.**

 **Shana et sorti de mon imagination**

 **Lucy et bien, elle ne m' appartient pas, mais moi, je m' imagine Lucy lawless allias Xena donc pour ses deux personnages, je les décrit très peu, imaginé les femmes de vos rêves.**

 **part 1:**

Voilà maintenant trois ans que je vis avec Henry à Los Angeles, nous somment heureux mon fils vit le parfait amour avec sa petite amie Shana, une petite brune aux cheveux mi-longs et une particularité, qui la rend unique aux yeux de mon fils, ses yeux vairons un bleu clair et l'autre vert foncé son look vestimentaire est très "Hollywood". Quant à Henry oh mon Dieu, il est devenu un très beau jeune homme grand musclé, depuis que nous somment arrivé dans la ville des stars, il s'est investi dans le sport et je dois avouer que cela lui a bien réussi quoiqu'il n' est que 17 ans, il est très mature, la vie à story brook l'a aidé à grandir plus vite que prévu, c'est pourquoi un beau matin, il est arrivé main dans la main avec sa petite amie, Oh, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 **Deux ans avant.**

 _Henry et shana entrèrent dans la cuisine tandis que Régina était occupée à ranger celle-ci. Elle se retourna et leur fit un sourire, dieu qu'il était beau tous les deux, leurs couples lui remémoré celui que jadis, elle formait avec Daniel, elle savait que Daniel n' était pas son père, mais henry était exactement comme lui dans sa façon de se comporter avec sa petite brune, aussi tendre et dévouer à sa princesse que l'était Daniel avec elle._

 _ **« Coucou maman heu voilà shana et moi, on veut te parler, mais écoute moi jusqu'à la fin s'il te plaît »**_

 _Régina lui fit signe de la tête et l'invita à poursuivre son discours._

 _ **« Alors voilà, tu sais pour shana au foyer ça ne se passe pas bien alors on a eu une idée, elle pourrait s'installer ici, je sais ce que tu vas dire, on est trop jeune mais maman, on te promet de se plier à tous tes ordres, on fera le ménage, la vaisselle, nos chambres absolument tout, je t'en pris dit oui le foyer est d'accord si tu acceptes »**_

 _une fois sa tirade finie, la petite brune et lui leur firent leurs plus beaux sourires et henry rajouta sa petite touche en prenant son air de chien battu._

 _ **« Très bien, c'est OK, mais je vous avertis, il va y avoir des réglés »**_

 _les deux jeunes prirent Régina dans les bras en lui parsemant des baisers partout sur la figure._

 _ **« c'est bon, c'est bon, shana tu sais que tu fais partie entièrement de notre famille et cette maison et autant la tienne que la notre »**_

 _shana était touchée, elle vouait une admiration sans limite aux mills, elle était au courant de tout, sur le passé de son petit ami et de ça mère, la méchante reine, la malédiction, péter pan, la méchante sorcière de l'ouest, absolument tout même la raison qui les avaient emmené ici a L-A._

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

Et voilà comment depuis deux ans maintenant shana fait partie de nos vies dans notre foyer a mon plus grand bonheur, de voir leur amour grandir et devenir de plus en plus fort chaque jour me transporte de joie quant à moi et bien la magie m'as un peu aidé à prendre un nouveau départ, je n'allais tout de même pas partir à l'aventure avec mon fils sans prendre un minimum de précautions grâce a quelques petits tours, j' ai pu me créer ma propre boutique de vêtements avec tous les derniers articles à la mode et ma boutique fait fureur, je suis ma propre patronne et gère mon temps comme je le veux ce qui me facilite la vie avec henry et shana, je peux leur accorder mon temps comme je le désire et j' ai trouvé en mon employée Lucy et bien diront-nous plus qu'une simple employée. Elle est ma meilleure amie, mais aussi mon amante occasionnelle, je ne peux passer une journée sans la voir, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle, mais je l'aime plus que tout et mon fils et ma fille de cœur l'ont adoptée, ils l'aiment beaucoup et henry trouve une confidente en Lucy et bien sûr avec shana, ils sont au courant que nous somment plus que des amies, mais pas en couple, tout deux aimes à nous appeler des sexfriends oui nous somment heureux tous les quatre, j'ai enfin ma fin heureuse même si j'avais voulu qu'une certaine blonde en fasse partie malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. La vie est ainsi faite mais laissée moi vous raconter comment henry et moi-même en somment venus a quitter storybrook.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Trois ans et demi avant :**

 _voilà deux mois que robin était mort, je faisais mon deuil petit à petit entouré de snow,zelena, tink, Emma, henry et compagnie, on peut dire que la blonde s'acharnait a essayer de me rendre la vie plus belle et a m'occuper l'esprit et je peux dire que toutes ces attentions a mon égard me plaisait plus que de raison et je me surprenait en devenant jalouse de se maudit pirate qui pour moi ne méritez absolument pas la blonde, elle était trop bien pour lui. Un matin alors que je déjeunais dans la cuisine avec mon fils, je lui parlé pour la millième fois de sa mère biologique, le sourire aux lèvres lui disant combien elle était merveilleuse et attentionné, douce et patiente avec moi, que son pirate ne valait rien qu'elle méritée mieux enfin le même discours jour après jour, et ce matin là, bien qu'il aimé la blonde plus que tout et qu'il était content de nous savoir amies, henry explosa, entendre Emma par ci Emma par là, était trop pour lui._

 _ **« Maman j'aime Emma vraiment, mais S'IL TE PLAIT CHANGE DE SUJET Emma par ci Emma par là Emma Emma Emma »**_

 _ **« désolé si tu veux je peux revenir en arrière et lui faire la vie dure si accepter Emma dans ma vie est trop dur pour toi ? »**_

 _Henry me souri, il avait compris ma blague et il s'approcha de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule_

 _ **« maman, tu l'aime ? C'est ça ? Ta jalousie, tes louanges sur elle, tu es amoureuse n'est-ce pas ? »**_

 _Mon cœur rata un battement._

 _ **« Mais »**_

 _henry me sourit comme pour me rassurer, il me prit dans ces bras._

 _ **« Tu peux tout me dire, je le vois, tu sais comment tu l'as regarde et tu sais entre elle et hook ça va pas fort, je les aie entendu un soir, il lui reproché de trop s'occupe de toi et maman lui as répondu que s'il n'était pas content que la porte était grande ouverte qu'elle ne t'abandonnerais pas même pour lui, car toi, tu avais êtes là pour elle et pour lui pour le sauver dans l'underworld alors que rien ne t'y obliger et que à cause d'eux, tu avait perdu robin et que s'était la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire pour toi »**_

 _les mots qu'Henri avait prononcé me vinrent droit au cœur des larmes coulées sur mes joues, il me serra plus fort et je lui avoua mon amour pour la sauveuse._

 ** _00000000_**

 _La soirée prévue avec les filles arriva vite et le discours d'Henri m'avait motivé pour dévoiler mes sentiments à Emma. Il était sûr que mes sentiments étaient partagés par la blonde que pour lui les regards qu'elle me lançait ne tromper pas et qu'il était persuadé qu'elle reste avec Killian par devoir.  
Alors que j'étais prête à recevoir mes invitées, oui ce soir c'était chez moi, j'effectuai les derniers préparatifs, qui étaient amuse-bouche et surtout alcool, quand la sonnette retentit mon cœur s'emballa je me hâtais vers la porte pour ouvrir mais hélas ce n'était pas la bonne blonde je la saluais et la fis entrer au salon.  
Déjà bien installés au salon nous parlions de tous et de rien accompagnés d'un verre quant au bout de vingt minutes on sonne à la porte j'allais ouvrir des papillons au bas du ventre. j'ouvre la porte et la voilà ma sauveuse devant moi accompagné de ruby et sa compagne Dorothy je les fis entrer et la soirée commença._

 _À la fin de la soirée ayant bu plus que de raison je proposai aux filles de prendre les chambres disponibles une pour Ruby et Dorothy, une pour Tink la chambre d'Henri et enfin je proposai à la sauveuse de partager mon lit et à ma grande surprise elle accepta.  
Enfin dans ma chambre je proposais à la blonde de prendre la salle de bain pour se changer ce qu'elle fit et j'en profitait pour sortir ma plus belle nuisette autant mettre tous les avantages que la nature avait mis à ma disposition, j'étais en sous-vêtement quand la blonde fit son entrée dans la chambre._

 _ **« Ohh heu désolé »**_

 _la sauveuse avait les joues rosies et était mal à l'aise ce qui me fit rire doucement._

 _ **« pas de stress Emma j'ose croire que tu as déjà vu une fille en petite tenue ? »**_

 _ **« heu non pas vraiment à vrai dire tu es la première »**_

 _je souris malicieusement l'alcool m'aidant beaucoup à prendre plaisir de mettre la sauveuse mal à l'aise et voyant que son regard s'attarder beaucoup trop sur mon corps je m'avance sensuellement vers elle jusqu'à glisser ma bouche vers son oreille. Je ne sais pas si elle était sous mon charme ou pétrifié, car elle ne bouge plus allant jusqu'à retenir sa respiration._

 ** _« J 'ose espérer que la vue est a votre goût shérif ? »_**

 ** _« Heu oui non enfin, tu es une belle femme enfin t'es pas mal non enfin t'es enfin, tu vois ? »_**

 _Il était tant il fallait que je lui avoue quittes à la perdre, mais je serais fixée une fois pour toute, je me mis à sa hauteur et lui pris les mains et la fixai intensément inspira profondément, on pouvait apercevoir une pointe d'interrogation sur son visage, et commença._

 ** _« Emma, il faut que tu sache quelque chose, je dois te le dire, car ça me tue de ne pas savoir si pour toi cela pourrait être pareil que pour moi voilà depuis la mort de robin ta présence me fait un bien fou, tu me fais rire, tu me mets en colère, tu rends la vie belle, tu mets de la joie et du bonheur dans ma vie, j'aime nos sorties entre filles et nos sorties avec henry, je sais qu'à cause de moi, tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps avec hook, mais cela va te paraître égoïste mais je m'en fout, il ne te mérite pas Emma ni même moi, tu es tellement unique magique belle généreuse humainement bonne et tant d'autres choses qu'on pourrait y passait la nuit enfin, il faut que tu sache, je suis non en fait, je crois que je le suis depuis un moment Emma, je t' ai... »_**

 _Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase que les lèvres de la blonde étaient sur les miennes nous entamèrent un baiser passionné tendre et doux tous ça a la fois, a bout de souffle, elle se dégagea me regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _ **« Ne le dis pas Régina par pitié, tu sais que je ne peux pas quitter Killian »**_

 _ **« pourquoi m'avoir embrassé alors ? »**_

 _ **« Ce que tu m'as dit personnes ne m'avait dit sa »**_

 _ **« alors s'était un baiser de remerciements ? »**_

 _ **« Non Régina non, je ressens quelque chose pour toi, mais on ne peut pas nous deux, c'est impossible, je vais…. Killian m'a demandé ma main et j'ai... Dit oui, je ne peux pas le quitter ce n'est pas possible pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit de le quitter, tu comprend ? »**_

 _ **« Non Emma, je ne comprends pas, mais tel est ton choix et je le respecte, je veux ton bonheur Emma et s'il est avec lui et bien... »**_

 _Je ne pus en dire plus les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les contenir mon cœur était brisé Emma posa ses mains sur mes joues humides afin de me débarrasser de mes larmes, mais je me dégageai violemment_

 _ **« je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié »**_

 _elle me prit le bras pour me faire retourner vers elle_

 _ **« Régina, je suis désolé »**_

 _ **« offre moi une nuit Emma et après tu n'entendras plus parler de moi juste une nuit Emma »**_

 _Et la nuit, elle me l'offrit nous fument l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, j'avais pris le temps de connaître les moindres parcelles de son corps et plus je la goûte plus j'en voulais jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions sentir ces doigts en moi sentir ces caresses le long de mon corps ces baisers cette nuit une magie s'opérer en moi en elle, j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur et je la perdrais la même nuit._

 _ **« Gina, tu es magique, c'était magique »**_

 _ **« alors y-as-t-il un espoir pour nous, car je t'aime Emma »**_

 _et là, Emma se raidi quitta mon lit précipitamment se rhabilla aussi vite que je l'avais déshabillé et sans que je puisse la retenir, elle passa la porte me regarda._

 _ **« Tu as... Tu as tout gâché, je te le redis Régina, il n'y a pas de nous et il n'y en aura jamais je suis avec hook »**_

 _et elle claqua la porte me laissant seule._

 ** _000000000000000_**

 _ **Une semaine plus tard**_

 _J'avais réfléchi toute la semaine ma décision était prise, j'allais quitter storybrook ne pouvant plus voir le bonheur de la sauveuse avec son maudit pirate devant mes yeux, il fallait que je partes mais pas avant de dire toute la vérité a henry, je le lui devais bien, il devait savoir et puis je ne partait pas à cause de lui, on pourrais se voir pendant les vacances oui, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ_

 _ **« voilà henry, tu sais tout, je suis tellement désolé ne crois pas que je veuille t'abandonner, mais c'est trop dur de la voire avec lui surtout que le mariage et prévu pour la semaine prochaine, ils ne traînent pas en plus et je ne pourrais pas le supporter ne m'en veux pas, on se verras dès que tu le désirera, mais je ne peux rester, c'est... C'est trop dur »**_

 _et je pleurais encore henry me prit dans ces bras mon dieu, il me faisait un bien fous être loin de lui allais être insupportable, il se recula._

 _ **« Tu ne seras pas seule maman, je viens avec toi »**_

 _j'en restais figée_

 _ **« Maman après tous les efforts que tu as fait pour moi pour tout le monde, tu n'es plus cette méchante reine, je te l'ai jamais assez dit, mais tu es ma maman celle qui s'est occupé de moi quand Emma m'a abandonné celle qui m'as protégé de mes cauchemars, je veux te voir heureuse maman et elle »**_

 _il avait craché ce mot comme si cela lui brûlé la langue_

 _ **« elle te rejette alors que ces sentiments sont partagés, tu lui as avoué que tu l'aimer et elle t'a abandonné comme une mal propre maman, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu soit seule, tu sais, je l'aie compris maintenant, tu es ma vraie mère et un enfant suit toujours sa mère ou qu'elle aille et je lui en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir je pensés qu'elle avait changé, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je lui ferais par de ma décision, mais je quitte storybrooke avec toi personne ne pourras m'en empêcher »**_

 _ **« henry, tu a ta famille ici tes grands-parents, ta mère tes amis violette »**_

 _ **« non-maman, je t'arrête de suite, tu es ma priorité en ce qui concerne violette son père veux la faire voyagé découvrir se monde et quant à mes grands parents je pourrais les appeler et Emma et bien pour l'instant elle me dégoûte »**_

 _ **« Henry »**_

 _ **« non, je viens avec toi et je sais où on va aller, je vais chez grand-mère les prévenir de notre départ »**_

 _ **« henry, je ne veux pas... »**_

 _ **« On ne discute pas madame mills tu sais que si tu pars sans moi, je te retrouverais »**_

 _je lui sourit, il avait gagné à mon plus grand bonheur._

 _ **« Et où veux-tu allé vivre ? »**_

 _Il me sourit le regard pétillant_

 _ **« Los Angeles bien sûr »**_

 _il se trouvait devant la porte de ces grands-parents et se décida a entrer._

 _ **« Henry qu'est que tu fais là, tu n'es pas censé être chez ta mère ? »**_

 _ **« Si grand-mère, mais je voulais vous parler Emma est là ? »**_

 _Blanche fut surprise, mais ne dit rien._

 _ **« Oui attend, je vais la chercher »**_

 _une fois tout réunis henry leur expliqua la situation et sa décision de partir avec Régina loin de storybrook en ne manquant pas de lancer des regard meurtrier à sa mère biologique qui elle comprit que j'avais sûrement du tout lui raconter et pendant une infime seconde, elle n'eut s'empêcher de se dire que je me vengeais. Snow en pleur._

 _ **« Mais henry nous somment ta famille, tu ne peux pas nous laisser »**_

 _ **« désolé grand-mère, je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais ma décision est prise et comme tu le précises, vous êtes une famille et maman, elle, est seule »**_

 _ **« mais henry tu... »**_

 _ **« Maman laisse le partir Régina est sa mère aussi elle ne doit pas être toute seule, mais prend soin d'elle henry et donne nous de tes nouvelles et viens nous voir et je viendrais aussi... »**_

 _ **« Prendre soin d'elle à ce niveau-là, je ne peux pas faire pire que toi Emma »**_

 _ **« henry ta mère a fait et continue à faire tout son possible pour que Régina aille mieux tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir ce n' est pas de sa faute »**_

 _ **« effectivement grand-mère, je vois qu'elle a vraiment fait de son mieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas je, vous donnerez des nouvelles a toi et grand-père, je suis venu vous dire au revoir, on part demain... »**_

 _ **« Mais tu vas rater le mari... »**_

 _Emma s'énerva_

 _ **« Maman, il part demain, tu as compris ? »**_

 _Elle était ferme son ton était sans appel, elle prit henry a part._

 _ **« Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, tu sais où vous allez, je veux te voir »**_

 _ **« je n'ai rien dit devant tes parentes Emma, mais je sais ce que tu as fait a maman et je trou... »**_

 _ **« Tu ne veux pas avoir m'as version avant de m'en vouloir tout ça c'est compli... »**_

 _ **« Non ne dit rien, tu as passé ta vie à fuir et abandonné les gens, je crois ma mère, tu n'es pas au courant, mais elle et moi, on parle beaucoup, elle veut vraiment être honnête avec moi elle au moins elle a été alors que toi, tu fuis et tu mens comme toujours, tu as préféré lui briser le cœur plutôt qu'assumer tes sentiments, je vais partir, je te souhaite un heureux mariage avec ton TRUELOVE »**_

 _mon fils pris ses grands-parents dans les bras et son oncle en leur promettant de leur écrire tous les jours ou presque, il fit un signe de la tête à Emma et repartit en direction du manoir._

 _Le lendemain, nos bagages dans la voiture les charming, Emma et son pirate devant chez nous les larmes aux yeux, snow s'approcha de moi et avant qu'elle ne m'accuse encore une fois de séparer sa famille, je prit la parole._

 _ **« snow je ne le force pas, j'ai même fait le contraire pour qu'il reste auprès de vous et Emma, mais il ne veux rien entendre mon but n'est pas de vous faire du mal j'espère que tu me crois »**_

 _snow me pris dans ses bras._

 _ **« Je le sais, mais s-il-te-plais Régina promet moi qu'il reparle a sa mère, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux et toi qui veux partir, vous devez être auprès des vôtres de votre famille, Régina reste aujourd'hui que toi et moi et s'est retrouvé, tu me quitte encore »**_

 _je l'as regardé attendrit par ses mots, mon dieu ! Qui aurais pu croire qu'elle me manquerait autant._

 _ **« Je ne pars pas pour toujours snow, et puis David et toi êtes les bienvenus, je suis sûr que petit Neal serais ravie de découvrir los Angeles et puis tu sais bien que les charmants sont tenaces ont finit toujours par se retrouver »**_

 _lui dis-je dans un sourire. Avant de partir David me prit dans ses bras ainsi qu'à henry, je fis un signe de la tête à Emma et son capitaine henry les ignora, je le vis et lui mis un coup de coude alors henry tourna sa tête vers sa mère et lui fit un au revoir de la main. Tout deux dans la voiture, j'attendis un petit moment avant de m'engager._

 _ **« Tu es sur henry ? Tu peux toujours changer d'avis ? »**_

 _Il me regarde un sourire malicieux les sourcils arqués._

 _ **« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu ne veux pas de moi ! Cela en devient vexant, tu sais »**_

 _Et c'est sur un fou rire que je mis le contact et me dirigea vers les limites de storybrook.  
_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Et voilà depuis maintenant trois ans avec henry, je vis une vie de rêve une belle maison une boutique et notre petite famille a nous ici pas de méchante reine pas de malédictions pas de sorcières ni autres excentricités de conte de fées. Henry rend visite à ses grands-parents en même temps, il voit sa mère biologique, mais ne lui parle pas trop, il est aussi têtu que moi, snow et David ainsi que ma sœur zelena viennent passer quelques jours par ans chez nous, ils connaissent tout, ou pratiquement, de notre vie. Et aujourd'hui, ils m' ont appelé pour venir passer quelques jours avec nous avec henry, nous avons préparé leurs arrivée. Les charmants et leurs fils seront là dans quelques jours pour passer un mois de vacances avec nous.


	2. part 2

_**Los Angeles**_

Aujourd'hui était notre jour de repos Lucy et moi étions dans le canapé a discuter de tout et de rien les enfants étaient à la plage, nous avions la matinée pour nous.  
Alors que je m' apprêtais à l' embrasser, elle me repoussa.

 _« Que ce passe t'il ? "_

Elle me fixait étrangement.

 _« J' aimerais qu' on soit un couple »_

J' ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de celle-ci.

 _« Je sais que toi et moi, c' est pour le fun, mais réfléchit on ne ce quitte pratiquement jamais on passe nos journées ensembles nos nuit ensembles, les gosses m' adorent et moi, je les aiment, tous les quatre, on forment déjà une famille, je paies un appartement ou je ne vais quasiment plus je ne sais même plus ou se trouve la salle de bains et je ne sais pas toi, mais moi cette vie me plais, je sais que tu aimes la mère d' henry, mais je suis prête a passer outre »_

 _« Je... »_

Je ne pue finir ma phrase avais-je envie d' être 'officiellement' avec elle ? Comme elle l' avait dit, nous étions déjà un couple, il est vrai que la brune passait presque tout son temps libre avec nous et henry l' aimait tellement, shana aussi, tous les quatre, nous étions heureux oui, je voulais que notre couple soit officiel. Mais alors que j' allais répondre nos deux têtes brunes passèrent la porte henry s' affala sur le canapé tandis que shana prit place sur le fauteuil, je restais figé tout en fixant ma belle brune. Henry nous regarda passant de l' une a l' autre Lucy semblait stressé, elle avait le sourire crispé _puis_ il se tourna vers elle.

 _« Tu lui as dit ? »_

Puis vint le tour de shana, elle me regarda le regard brillant plein d' espoir.

 _« Alors ? »_

Je comprenais que Lucy avait dû leur demander leurs avis et leur consentement choses qui a mon avis ne servait a rien puisqu' ils adoraient la brune.

 _« alors je crois qu'on peut officialiser notre couple enfin je veux dire le rendre public »_

les deux jeunes amoureux nous sauta au cou.

 _« je suis tellement heureux pour toi maman »_

je lui souris tendrement il voulait tellement mon bonheur, je regardais ma famille tous les trois ils étaient mon bonheur, je n'aimais certainement pas Lucy comme j'avais pu aimer ma blonde, mais elle me comble tellement et plus encore, elle rend heureux Henry et Shana et ça c'est tout le bonheur que je puisse rêver d'avoir. Le téléphone se mit à sonner je décroche.

 _« alo Regina c'est snow »_

 _« j'avais deviné »_

 _« Oui, je me doute bon, je t' appelle pour savoir si c' est toujours ok pour les vacances »_

 _« bien évidemment, j' ai préparé vos chambres »_

 _« zelena ne viens pas »_

 _« je sais, je l' ai eu au téléphone, elle viendra le moi prochain la petite et malade »_

 _« bon, il me tarde de vous voir et j' ai une surprise aussi »_

 _« il me tarde aussi et moi aussi, j' ai une surprise pour vous, tu veux que je te passe henry »_

 _« oh oui, je veux bien nous seront là dans deux jours »_

 _« très bien a dans deux jours alors »_

 _« tiens henry, c' est ta grand-mère »_

pendant que henry était au téléphone avec sa grande mère, je décidais de prendre les filles avec moi si Lucy devais emménager avec nous, il fallait bien que ses affaires sois à la maison.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Les deux jours passèrent vite Lucy était bien installé, finalement ce n'était pas un grand bouleversement dans nos vies, vues qu'elle était quasiment tous les matins et soir avec nous, sauf quand il y avait ma famille, personne à story brook était au courant de ma relation avec Lucy, ni même qu'elle existe, elle en revanche savait tout de mon passé et du monde dans lequel je vivais avant la malédiction et bien sûr mon côté evil malgré tout cela elle m'avait accepté avec mon passé rempli de ténèbres., Les charming n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

 _« tu sais malgré tout ton passé je crois que le plus dur va être avec ta famille »_

je lui souris elle avait la pression elle savait que pour moi snow et son prince comptaient beaucoup.

 _« dit toi qu'il vaut mieux rencontrer les charming que la méchante reine crois-moi »_

 _« j'ai l'impression que je vais rencontrer mes beaux-parents »_

j'explosais de rire.

 _« ils sont plus jeunes que moi »_

on frappa à la porte c'était eux. Je me dirigeai a la hâte pour leur ouvrir la porte qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant derrière eux Emma

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 _ **Storybrook quelques jours plutôt.**_

Emma en avait marre de se mentir, de mentir à son époux, de mentir à sa famille, elle avait quitté Killian et avait pris la direction du manoir ou mary et David vivait depuis que Régina leur avaient offert sa maison pour que je cite _« henry est un endroit confortable quand il viendrait passer ses_ _vacances »_ devant la porte, elle resta un moment comment avouer à ses parents qu' elle aimait la reine depuis trois ou même plus.

 _« Papa, maman ? »_

 _« Oui, ma chérie dans la cuisine »_

Si l' ancienne maire voyait comment ses parents avait investi les lieux personnes n' aurai pu croire que Régina vivait ici exceptée la cuisine qui n' avait pas changé, toutes les autres pièces étaient à l' image de sa mère.  
Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine sa mère l'enlaça.

 _« Tu vas bien Emma ? Tu n' as pas l' air en forme. »_

 _« Où est papa ? »_

 _« Dans le jardin avec Neal, je l' appelle »_

David se précipita dans la cuisine, suivie du petit Neal, il prit sa fille dans les bras.

 _« Bonjour ma chérie »_

 _« bonjour papa »_

elle inspira profondément et décida de tout leur dire d' un coup.

 _« J' aime Régina, j' ai quitté Killian »_

snow et David regardèrent Emma la bouche ouverte incapable de parler. Elle continua.

 _« La raison pour laquelle Régina est partie est parce que je lui ai fait du mal, elle m'a avoué ses sentiments ont as passé une nuit ensemble et je me suis enfuie voilà pourquoi henry ne me parle quasiment plus et voilà pourquoi Régina est partie, je pensais que son départ allait m' aider a oublier mes sentiments pour elle, mais depuis trois ans, je suis mal et je n' ai plus goût à rien, je vis ma vie comme un automate, je l' aime et je veux la récupérer, je sais que ce n' était pas dans vos projets que je tombe amoureuse de la méchante reine, mais je ne peux plus vivre un seul jour sans elle est-ce que vous allez m' aider ? »_

Sa mère se leva elle l' as pris dans ses bras David les rejoignit pour participer au calin.

 _« Il t'en aura fallu du temps »_

elle regarda son père l'interrogeant du regard puis snow poursuivi.

 _« Henry nous en a parlé il y a un an »_

 _« Co... Comment et vous êtes d'accord »_

 _« le principal est ton bonheur, mais tu devais t'en rendre compte par toi-même »_

 _« qu'est-ce que je dois faire »_

son père lui sourit.

 _« La reconquérir »_

 _« et le meilleur moyen, c'est de venir avec nous »_

 _« elle ne veut plus me voir ni me parler »_

 _« devant le fait accompli, elle ne pourra pas mettre la mère de son fils dehors sa maison est grande »_

c'était décidé Emma allait partir avec ses parents pour récupérer la femme de sa vie.

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

 _ **Los angeles present day**_

J' écarquillais les yeux puis à sa vue ma colère monta, je ne m' aperçus même pas que les charmants m' avait pris dans les bras, je ne voyais plus qu' elle, je me dégageai de leurs bras puis leur crachai.

 _« Que fait-elle ici ? C' est ça la surprise ? »_

Je ne pouvais pas leurs dire la raison de ma colère, je décidé de me calmer. Je détournai mon regard de la blonde pour fixer snow.

 _« Tu aurais pu prévenir au moins pour henry. »_

La sauveuse n' osait pas bouger, elle me fixait si ma colère ne m' embrume pas l' esprit, j' aurais pu croire qu' elle était heureuse de me voir et voir aussi de l' amour dans son regard.

 _« Justement, Régina, nous ne savions pas ce qui se passe entre vous trois et je crois qu' il est temps de faire la paix donner une seconde chance toi tu en as eu plusieurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi ma fille n' en aurait pas le droit »_

elle n' avait pas tort, mais mary ne pouvait pas savoir que voir Emma était une souffrance, surtout maintenant que j' accepté Lucy dans ma vie, officiellement, décidément le destin joue à un drôle de jeu avec moi calme toi et pour mary et David fait un effort, elle ne va pas rester un moi ? Non ? Juste le temps qu' elle fasse la paix avec henry.

 _« Régina, je suis désolé, j' aurais dû te prévenir, mais... »_

Elle osait me parler vraiment ? Je préférai lui coupais la parole.

 _« Nous n' allons pas y passer la nuit, tu es là maintenant donc rien ne sers de rester toute la journée sur le sujet, entré »_

je décidai de les amener dan le salon ou Lucy m' attendait quand Emma me demanda.

 _« Henry n' est pas là ? »_

 _« Il a une compétition de surf, il sera là pour midi »_

 _« oh mes parents m'ont dit qu' il se débrouillait bien »_

 _« oui le sport fait partie intégrante de sa vie »_

je me dirigeais vers Lucy celle-ci se leva.

 _« Lucy, je te présente David, snow et leurs enfants Emma et Neal »_

snow s' avança gêner, elle bredouilla que je l' appelais comme ça pour la taquiner et qu' Emma n' était pas vraiment sa fille.

 _« snow détend toi Lucy et au courant de tout »_

Emma qui jusque-là se tenait a distance s' avança tout à coup

 _« Oh, tu lui as parlé de nous »_

 _« oui ça te pose un problème »_

La colere me monta en fait elle n' était pas tout a fait partie n'attendant pas la réponse de la blonde, je pris Lucy par la taille et regarda snow.

 _« Lucy est votre surprise »_

le couple, et même leur fille m' interrogea du regard puis je repris.

 _« Nous nous fréquentons depuis maintenant deux ans, seuls henry et shana étaient au courant, nous venons d' officialiser notre relation Lucy est ma compagne »_

les charmant dévisagèrent Lucy de la tête au pied comme s'il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi je parlais et Emma, étrangement, se referma sur elle-même, je pouvais voir son regard briller, elle était triste et retenait ses larmes. David décida de prendre la parole.

 _« Et bien enchanté Lucy »_

 _« enchanté Régina, je peux te parler cinq minutes désolées, c' est pour le boulot »_

 _« oui bien sûr snow, tu sais ou est votre chambre met Emma dans la chambre verte allé vous installez »_

je suivis Lucy dans la cuisine.

 _« Tu m' expliques ce qu' elle fait ici ? Tu as pensé à henry ? Tu aurais pu m' avertir »_

 _« ça y est, tu as fini ? Bon, tu crois vraiment que j' étais au courant que j' aurais fait ça a henry ou toi sans en parler a un de vous deux ? C' est la surprise »_

Lucy passa la main dans ses cheveux puis souffla.

 _« Super, la surprise! ton ex débarque et tu ne m'as pas dit qu' elle était mariée, il est ou son mari, tu vas revenir avec elle ? »_

Je lui pris les épaules et l' obligeai à me regarder.

 _« ok respire, je ne sais pas ou est son... Mari et je ne vais certainement pas retourner avec elle »_

elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua légèrement la tête

 _« elle tu l' aime imagine qu' elle a quitté son mec et qu' elle vienne pour te reprendre, tu es amoureuse d' elle Régina putain, j' ai... Je me calme, tu vas choisir qui ? »_

Comment ma vie avait pu se transformer du jour au lendemain en véritable cauchemar pourquoi cette sauveuse de malheur était là, Lucy avait raison, j' aimais toujours la blonde et je l' aimerais toujours, mais j' aimes Lucy aussi pas le même amour, mais un amour aussi fort la sauveuse est mon passé Lucy est mon avenir.

 _« tu me fait confiances »_

 _« je... oui et non »_

 _« je comprends, mais c'est avec toi que je suis »_

 _« je sais mais c'est elle que tu aimes »_

 _« et je t'aime aussi »_

 _« super journée ! bon je vais voir les gosses »_

 _« et tu m'embrasses pas ? »_

elle me souris et s'approcha de moi voilà ce que j'avais besoin de ses bras et de ses lèvres, elle m'embrassa et comme à chaque foi c'était magique je ne put m'empêcher de faire glisser mes mains le long de son dos jusqu' à ses fesses puis l'attrapa par les hanches pour la coller contre moi, elle passa ses mains sous mon top, je gémis elle me souleva pour me poser sur le plan de travail elle commença a déboutonner mon short en jean et glissa sa main à l' intérieur.

 _« oh heu pardon je … désoler »_

Nous nous, séparément, a contre cœur décidément la sauveuse me gâcher vraiment la vie. J'inspirai et tournai ma tête vers elle et lui dis de mon plus beau sourire.

 _« Pas grave, mais il va falloir vous y habituer Lucy et moi ne somment pas pudique »_

Lucy pouffa et se racla la gorge puis vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _« Bon, je vais chercher les terreurs et voir si notre champion a gagné »_

 _« ok prend des photos »_

elle me fit un clin d' œil fit un signe de la tête a Emma et parti voir henry. Emma la regarda partir puis se tourna vers moi.

 _« Notre champion ? »_

 _« Oui et ? »_

 _« Elle est proche d' henry »_

 _« très »_

 _« Et donc pourquoi personnes est au courant pour vous »_

 _« je ne crois pas à avoir à me justifier sur mes fréquentations. »_

 _« Elle vit avec henry, j' ai le droit d' être au courant de qui partage sa vie »_

 _« non, tu as perdu ce droit et Lucy ne représente aucun danger ni pour henry ni pour shana »_

 _« en parlant de çà, tu acceptes que notre fils vive sous le même toit que sa copine, il sont trop jeune »_

 _« oh le culot que tu as ça fait deux ans qu' elle vit avec nous et ça te dérange que maintenant henry est heureux avec elle, je ne vois pas ou est le problème »_

 _« putain Régina, j' essaye de te joindre, je passe par henry, par mes parents, même ta sœur, tu refuses de me parler comment je pourrais dire mon mot maintenant, c' est fini henry est mon fils aussi et je compte bien le récupérer »_

 _«_ _ **quoi ?**_ _»_

 _« Tu m' as bien comprise sa place est avec sa famille et puis nous comptons repartir dans l_ _a forêt enchanté henry doit être avec nous, il est un prince et trouver une princesse et devenir le futur roi »_

ok retient toi reprend tes esprits, elle est devenus folle ou son Manchot lui as fait un lavage de cerveau.

 _« Tu te rends compte de l' absurdité de tes propos, tu crois vraiment qu' henry va te suivre laisser shana abandonné sa vie ici pour épouser une princesse, tu es complétement folle »_

 _« il a toujours voulu être un prince »_

 _« ses rêves ont changé et un conseil Emma si tu le fais souffrir ou si tu l' éloignes de shana, tu auras à faire a moi »_

je préférais quitter la pièce pour ne pas arracher le cœur du shérif.

 _« Régina, nous allons nous promener avec David et Neal a toute à l' heure »_

 _« tu étais au courant et tu ne m' as rien dit »_

 _« Régina de quoi tu parles »_

 _« vous voulez récupérer henry et l' obliger a épousé une princesse le ramené dans la foret enchantée, je croyais que nous étions une famille comment as-tu pu me faire ça »_

 _« Régina, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles »_

Emma arriva dans la pièce, je me tournais vers elle

 _« **dit lui toi que tu veux le malheur de mon fils** »_

 _« Emma que ce passe t'il »_

 _« rien, j' ai... Je t' ai menti »_

je porte la main à mon cœur comment peut-elle me faire aussi mal pour la deuxième fois

 _« tu es une grande malade prend tes affaires et sors de chez-moi »_

 _« regi... »_

 _« Non snow je ne peux pas l' empêcher de partir de cette ville, mais il est hors de question qu' elle reste une seconde plus hors de chez-moi Swan »_

je préférais partir trop d' émotion en si peu de temps.

 _« Mais enfin Emma qu' est qui t' as pris ? »_

 _« **J' étais en colère ok cette brunasse qui me pique Régina et henry alors que je ne la connais même pas, j' ai voulu la faire souffrir comme mon cœur souffre** » _

elle fondis en larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

 _« Aller viens avec nous, on va te chercher une chambre et j' essayerais de réparer la bourde dans laquelle tu t' es mis »_

 _« cela ne sert a rien elle ne m' aime pas »_

 _« si c' était le cas, elle ne te haïrait pas à ce point »  
_

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

Il m' avait fallu deux bonnes heures pour m' en remettre. Emma m' avait menti, oh la garce! comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? et surtout utiliser notre fils pour me faire du mal jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner.

Les amours de ma vie étaient de retour et toute ma colère disparue avec leurs sourires mon fils me prit dans ses bras en me disant qu' il avait fini deuxième, j' étais fier de lui, mon champion.

 _« Grand-père et grand-mère ne sont pas la »_

 _« henry viens t' asseoir shana viens aussi »_

il m' interrogea du regard

 _« c' est à propos de ta mère, elle est ici »_

 _« quoi qu' est qu' elle vient faire ici »_

 _« elle veux que les choses s' arrangent entre nous, tu sais henry, il est temps que tu fasses la paix avec elle »_

il souffla.

 _« Je la vois quand je vais a storybrook et c' est suffisant, c' est toi ma mère »_

 _« henry fait au moins un effort pour moi »_

 _« tu vas lui pardonner aussi »_

non

 _« et bien trois ans s' est écouler, je pense que je peut être civilisée »_

 _« Je veux bien faire un effort, mais uniquement pour toi, elle va rester ici »_

 _« non elle est à l' hôtel »_

Lucy me fixa et m' interrogea du regard d' un geste, je lui fis comprendre qu' on en parlerait plus tard.


	3. part 3

**Voilà la troisième partie de cette histoire merci a tout ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me laissent des messages alors il y a une partie coquine, je sais plus ce qu' on doit mettre rated M, je crois.**

 **Bise a tous et encore merci a ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui me laissent des messages merci**

 **part 3:**

Lucy et moi étions dans le salon quand des coups se firent entendre, je me précipitai à la porte d' entrée.

 _« snow, David depuis quand frappez-vous ? »_

snow baissa le regard.

 _« Tu sais nous ne savions pas si nous étions les bienvenues ou pas alors par précaution »_

Je n' eus pas le temps de répondre qu' une tornade brune se jeta dans les bras de ses grands-parents

 _« Mon dieu henry, tu grandis de plus en plus à chaque fois qu' on te voit, tu es beau »_

 _« On dirait un vrai chevalier »_

 _« Grand-père grand-mère, vous m'aviez manqué »_

 _« Toi aussi henry tellement »_

David tapa sur l' épaule de mon fils.

 _« Alors ou est ta princesse ? »_

Shana arriva, elle se dirigea vers eux.

 _« Je suis là bonjour »_

 _« Bonjour shana, tu vas bien ? »_

Je rejoignais shana et posa mon bras autour de son coup.

 _« Oui, je vais bien David »_

 _« En tout cas, tu deviens une jeune fille de plus en plus magnifique »_

 _« Merci snow »_

Je resserrais mon emprise la belle shana n' aimait pas trop les compliments venant d' autres spécialement les étranger même si le couple était apprécié de la jeune fille, c' était délicat, elle ne s' ouvrait qu' as henry, Lucy et moi, elle ne faisait confiance à personne d' autre que notre petite tribu. J' appelai Lucy et les invitaient a passer a table le repas se passait très bien et a la fin du dîner Lucy proposa à David, henry et shana d' aller faire du cheval sur la plage en effet, je possédé quatre chevaux au plus grand plaisir de tous, nous partons souvent en balade. De mon côté, je proposai à blanche d' aller se reposer avec son fils, mais celle-ci insista pour m' aider au rangement de la salle a manger, nettoyage de la cuisine et la vaisselle.

 _« Voilà le petit dort, je commence par quoi ? »_

 _« Tu n' es pas obligé snow va te reposer »_

 _« Pas question, tu me connais »_

 _« Oui »_

Nous commençâmes nos taches dans le plus grand silence, mais quelque chose tracassé la princesse ou plutôt quelqu'un cela faisait bien trois minutes qu' elle s' acharnait sur la même assiette.

 _« Bon snow, tu vas me dire le problème où je dois te forcer ? »_

 _« C' est Emma »_

J' en étais sure malgré que la sauveuse me fasse du mal, il fallait toujours que sainte snow vienne à sa rescousse

 _« effectivement, c' est un problème »_

 _« Régina je suis désolée de son comportement »_

sur cul, j' était sur le cul, je dois être en plein rêve.

 _« Ce qu'elle t' a fait n' a pas d' excuse, mais s' il te plaît accorde lui une autre chance »_

je soufflai et voilà sainte snow bienfaitrice des cause perdu le retour, je fermait les yeux.

 _« Elle a réagi bêtement, car elle se sent menacer, il faut dire qu' on ne s' attendait pas à te voir en couple »_

 _« tu croyais que j' allais finir ma vie seule ? »_

 _« Non-bien sûr que non mais tu nous as pris de court, on ne s' y attendait pas, surtout que tu ne nous aies rien dit »_

 _« je sais, mais ce n' était pas une raison pour se servir d' henry afin de me blesser surtout que j' ai fait mon maximum pour qu' il revienne vous voir »_

 _« s' il te plaît accorde lui une seconde chance pour moi pour henry »_

je détestais snow, je détestais son sourire angélique, depuis que nous étions amies, je ne pouvait pas dire non à cette brune.

 _« Une dernière chance snow et qu' elle ne s' en prenne surtout pas à shana ou Lucy, je me suis bien faite comprendre »_

pour toute réponse la brune se jetais dans mes bras.

 _« Elle est invitée pour le souper 20 heures qu' elle ne soit pas en retard »_

 _« je vais de ce pas la prévenir encore merci Régina »_

franchement ce dîner ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Lucy et les autres étant parti faire du cheval, je me retrouver, toute seule, avec Neal, car blanche avait rejoint sa fille pour l' après-midi, je le lui avais proposé de lui garder le petit afin qu' elle puisse faire du shopping tranquillement. Neal était adorable, je jouais avec lui, il était très éveillé pour son âge comme henry, ensuite, je lui préparai le goûter, il mangea et prit place dans mes bras, je le berce en fredonnant une chanson puis il finit par s' endormir, je le regardais le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Quel beau tableau »_

fit une voix derrière moi. Elle s' approcha et m' embrassa la joue puis vint s' asseoir a coté de moi.

 _« Où sont les autres ? »_

 _« À la piscine »_

oui, j' ai aussi une piscine rien est trop beau pour ma famille.

 _« David retombe en enfance quand il passe leurs vacances ici et cela fait du bien à henry d' avoir un homme »_

 _« il n' a pas à se plaindre entouré de trois belles femmes, il aurait pu tomber pire. »_

Je lui souris et me levai pour placer Neal dans son parc puis je reviens m' asseoir près d' elle, je l' embrasse tendrement et.

 _« Alors tu me racontes, je pars ton ex dort dans la chambre d' ami, je reviens, elle est à l' hôtel non pas que cela me dérange »_

me fit-elle dans un sourire malicieux. Je lui racontais toute l' histoire.

 _« Qu' elle garce, elle ne manque pas de toupé elle et tu lui accorde une autre chance en plus »_

 _« je le fait pour henry »_

 _« et elle, elle y pense elle a henry »_

 _« Lucy, je sais que la situation et compliqué pour toi, mais henry a besoin de sa mère »_

 _« henry a vécu sans elle pendant dix et aujourd'hui, il continue de vivre sans elle »_

 _« qu' on le veuillent ou non-henry a besoin d' elle, il l' aime, c' est juste une crise d' ado que j' entretenu pendant trop longtemps »_

elle m' observa, je voyait dans son regard qu' elle ne me comprenait pas, je poursuivit.

 _« Si j' avais réagi en adulte henry aurais pardonné depuis longtemps a sa mère au lieu de ça, j' ai continué à lui en vouloir et ne pas vouloir lui parlé alors que j' aurais dû avoir un minimum de civilité avec elle pour henry »_

 _« elle t' as fait du mal »_

 _« et je lui en ai fait aussi, j' ai tenté de la détruire, j' ai empoisonné notre fils et elle m' as pardonné au fond a coté de tout ce que j' ai fait dans ma vie, elle n' as pas fait pire »_

 _« très bien vu sous cet angle je suppose que je peux faire un effort, mais tu ne m' enlèvera pas de l' esprit qu' elle est venue dans un but précis »_

 _« ah oui et lequel ? »_

 _« Te récupérer »_

 _« n' importe quoi »_

 _« je sens ces choses et crois moi, j' ai vu sa tête quand tu m' as présenté et ce qu' elle t' as fait, c' est ni plus ni moins qu' une crise de jalousie, elle pensait pouvoir te récupère, elle a vu que tu étais prise son ego en as pris un coup et elle as voulu te faire souffrir comme elle as souffert en nous voyant »_

 _« peut importe cela ne change rien au fait que je suis avec toi »_

 _« tu en est sure malgré tout ça, tu l' aimes encore ? »_

 _« lucy »_

 _« je vais prendre une douche »_

 _« Lucy »_

Et elle partit sans me dire un mot. Vraiment, cette première journée s' annoncer mal non seulement mon shérif enfin hum Emma était de retour et maintenant Lucy m' en voulais, vivement la fin des vacances toutefois, je dois avouer que de revoir la blonde n' était pas pour me déplaire si Lucy disait vrai si elle était venue pour me récupérer à cette pensée un frisson m' envahit ma magie crépitait en moi le voudrais-je vraiment ? Je l' ai toujours aimé rectification, je l' aime toujours mon dieu sort moi de là.  
Pendant que j' étais en pleine réflexion blanche et Emma firent leur apparition dans le salon.

 _« Hum »_

 _« Oh snow déjà là ? »_

Elle me fit et sourire que je lui rendis, puis mes yeux se posèrent sur la blonde.

 _« Emma »_

Elle jouait avec ses doigts comme une enfant prise en faute, le sol devait être très intéressant puisqu' elle le regardait intensément puis doucement, elle leva sa tête sur moi.

 _« Régina... Je... Je suis désolé pardonne-moi »_

 _« Euh, je vais vous laisser ou sont les autres ? »_

 _« A la piscine »_

snow partit en direction de la piscine, je la suivais du regard puis me mettais fasse à la blonde, elle s' approcha un peu plus, mais pas trop

 _.« Reg... »_

 _« Non Emma, c' est bon, je te pardonne pour tout moi aussi, je t' ai fait beaucoup de mal on a qu' a dire qu' on est quitte et ne plus en parler repartons à zéro pour henry pour notre famille et bien sûr quand je dis famille j' inclus shana et Lucy ne leur fait pas de mal »_

 _« Je te promets, je ne le ferais pas de mal, je suis venue ici dans ce but faire la paix »_

 _« tu as une drôle de façon d' y parvenir »_

 _« je sais et je le regrette j' étais jalouse »_

j' haussais les sourcils puis elle se reprit _._

 _« Enfin, je veux dire de Lucy qu' elle soit aussi proche d' henry et... Moi pas »_

 _« désolé, mais il faudra t' y faire Lucy est très importante pour henry et pour... Moi »_

 _« Je sais et je vais faire un effort, je veux vous récupérer enfin, tu vois, je veux que tout soit comme avant que tu partes, je veux te retrouver, je veux retrouver mon fils, je veux me faire pardonner, je veux... »_

 _« C'est bon Emma, j'ai compris »_

je m'approche d'elle lui tend ma main et lui dit.

 _« Amie ? »_

Elle me sourit et me prend la main.

 _« Amie »_

Nos mains sont toujours liées nos regards sont intense, plus rien n' existe autour, je me surprends à me rapprocher un peu plus d' elle nos lèvres se frôle mon cœur bat plus fort sa main glisse sur mes hanches, elle me colle à elle, je ne peux pas résister combien de fois j' ai rêvé à ce moment, nos lèvres, se touche, elle passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, je gémis, je tremble j' entre ouvrer ma bouche puis nous entamons un baiser ardent, mes mains s' agrippent à ses cheveux ses bras me serre plus fort je dois lui résister, non, je ne peux pas faire ça a Lucy, je dois sortir, mais mon corps ne réagit pas aux appels de mon cœur ou de ma tête plutôt, il faut que je résiste, je parviens à me raisonner, je la pousse.

 _« Il... Il ne faut plus recommencer compris ? »_

 _« Désolé »_

j' allais lui répondre, mais le petit groupe de la piscine firent irruption dans le salon mon fils et shana s' approchèrent de moi, ils m' enlacèrent.

 _« On a passé une trop bonne journée »_

 _« ou est Lucy »_

demanda mon fils.

 _« Elle... Est à la douche d' ailleurs, je vais la chercher et par pitié dis bonjour à ta mère henry et présente lui shana »_

je m' éclipsais rapidement et parti tout droit en direction de ma brune. Lucy était encore sous la douche, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit je la voulais maintenant, je devais me sortir cette blonde de malheur de ma tête sans attendre mon reste, je me jetai sur elle et l' embrassai avec rage.

 _« Mais... »_

 _« Tais-toi, je te veux maintenant »_

Elle me colla contre le mur parsema mon corps de baiser, elle m' enleva mon haut puis mon short, elle se mis à genou et posa une de mes jambes sur son épaule puis lécha mon sexe le mordillant de temps en temps, elle introduisit sa langue en moi, je ne pouvait pas me retenir de crier heureusement la maison est insonorisé, de mes mains, j' attrape sa tête et l' oblige à se redresser, elle m' embrasse, je la repousse le regard noir de désir, elle peux voir mes pupilles devenir violette la magie me submerge

 _« baise moi »_

pendant que Lucy et moi partageons un plaisir saphique des plus torride et délicieux en bas dans le salon les charmant ont laissé leur fille et les deux amoureux afin qu' ils puissent avoir une discussion après un long débat henry accorda une chance à la sauveuse, mais il n' oublias pas de lui préciser que si la blonde me faisait encore du mal, il couperais définitivement les ponts.

 _« Je te promets henry, je ne veux que votre bonheur et en faire partie, je t' aime henry »_

Henry était septique après tout sa mère lui avait déjà menti et trahir dans le passé comment lui faire a nouveau confiance shana qui savait que son prince était en plein doute lui pris la main et étonna henry en prenant la parole.

 _« Je ne vous connais pas madame donc je ne vous jugerais pas, mais henry as eu beaucoup de mal à s' ouvrir aux autres et as reprendre confiance en lui ne faite pas de promesse que vous ne tiendrais pas cependant si vous êtes sincère moi, je suis prête à vous faire une place dans ma vie comme henry, j' en suis sure n' est-ce pas mon chéri »_

Qu' elle petite maligne ma fille, elle savait que son beau prince ne lui refuserait jamais rien et elle avait décidé d' aider la blonde à retrouver grâce aux yeux de mon fils pour shana toutes personnes méritées d' avoir une seconde chance, elle ne voyait que le bien émané des gens là ou le reste du monde pendrait des êtres comme moi,ces personnes arrivaient à trouver grâce à ses yeux, pour elle tout le monde avait une part de bonté dans son cœur même si elle était minuscule, elle y croyait, malgré sa vie passée dans un foyer passer de famille en famille à être rejetée et incomprise, son cœur est pur et le bonheur d' henry est indispensable a sa survit henry l' as regarda avec admiration, il l' aimait tellement pour elle, il serait capable de tout, elle était sa sauveuse.

Je sais au fond de moi qu' il n' est pas avec elle pour rien shana a le même caractère que sa mère biologique, elles ont cette même force à combattre l' injustice de ce monde a protégé les êtres qu' elles aiment et aussi, cette tendance à fuir leurs sentiments oui henry avait inconsciemment ou consciemment pris pour compagne une double Swan.

 _« Très bien, mais ne t' attend pas à des câlins et des confidences autour d' un chocolat, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça et puis comme dit maman, je pense que je peux me montrer civiliser avec toi »_

 _« Merci henry est-ce qu' on peut aller faire un tour tous les trois sur la plage histoire que je réapprenne à te connaître et par la même occasion connaître shana »_

 _« Oui, on peut faire ça, mais je veux que maman soit au courant qu'on sort donc, on va l'attendre »_

 _« Bien »_

Alors que nous descendions dans le salon, ou se trouvait mon fils, sa belle et sa mère, bras dessous bras dessous Lucy parsemant de baiser mon coup me chuchotant qu' elle avait encore envie de moi, j' entendait mon fils nous dire.

 _« Finalement que ça soit officiel ou non votre relation y a des choses qui ne changent pas vous êtes pire que des adolescentes en chaleur »_

Je ne puis m' empêcher de rougir.

 _« Tu sais l' effet qu' a ta mère sur moi champion »_

Lui fit Lucy dans un sourire malicieux se fit au tour de mon fils de rougir.

 _« Épargne-moi les détails lulu la vue est suffisante à me traumatiser à vie »_

Lucy se jeta sur henry lui faisant des chatouilles tous les deux étaient beau à voir shana me jetait un coup d' œil fit signe de la tête de se jeter sur eux et quelques secondes plus tard la bataille de chatouille se transformait en bataille d' oreiller, je jetais un coup d' œil a Emma et je pouvais voir qu' elle était gênée de la situation, elle se sentait de trop et son regard était froid et triste en même temps, je mis fin à la bataille.

 _« Bon stop, je dois aller préparer le repas, on mange vers 20 heures donc quartier libre en attendant »_

Emma se racla la gorge tout le monde se retournait vers elle.

 _« Hum, je voulais savoir Régina est-ce que je peux faire un tour avec henry et shana sur la plage avant le dîner ? »_

 _« S'ils sont d' accord pas de problème »_

 _« Oui maman, on est d' accord, mais je voulais ton autorisation d' abord »_

 _« très bien tant que vous êtes a l' heure pour souper, je n' y vois pas d' inconvénient »_

Alors qu' Emma prit la direction de la sortie avec a sa suite henry et shana, elle se retournait vers nous.

 _« Heu je... Ne sais pas si vous faite la cuisine ensemble, mais heu Lucy ça vous direz de venir avec nous enfin, c' est comme vous voulez. »_

Ma brune m' interrogeait du regard pourquoi elle voulait soudain que Lucy soit avec eux, nous ne comprenions pas, la sauveuse ayant vu notre incompréhension ajouta.

 _« Je, veux me faire pardonner et toi et henry, vous m' accordez une seconde chance alors je veux apprendre à connaître les personnes qui... Que vous aimez rien de plus »_

 _« pourquoi pas »_

Elle m' embrassa.

 _« A toute »_

Ce tableau était vraiment très étrange ma nouvelle compagne avec mon ex et mes enfants surtout qu' il n' y a pas une heure, je faisais du bouche a bouche a la blonde et quelque minute après, je m' envoyais en l' air avec la brune ces deux femmes me faisait tourner la tête, elles allaient me rendre folle, Lucy avait raison, avec le retour d' Emma mes sentiments que j' enfouissais le plus profondément possible refaisaient surface, je devais faire un choix entre Emma et elle.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Je préparais le dîner tant bien que mal, les charmant étaient avec Neal à la piscine et les autres en promenade. La maison pour moi, je finissais les dernières préparations de mon repas puis je montais à ma chambre me déshabilla et mis un bikini rouge, un paréo noir, simple, autour de ma taille me restant encore une bonne heures et demi avant le repas, je décidais de profiter de la piscine. Je préparais à blanche et moi deux mojito, une bière pour David et un jus de fruit pour Neal, je posais le tout sur un plateau ainsi que le couvert pour la table, nous mangerons dehors ce soir et me dirigeais vers les charmants.

 _« Rafraîchissement »_

Leur criais-je, il faisait tous les trois les fous dans l'eau. David me sourit.

 _« Ah enfin les vacances commencent, tu sais Régina, je pourrai m' habituer à cette vie facilement soleil, plage, piscine, chevaux la belle vie quoi!»_

 _« Où sont les autres ? »_

 _« Ils font un tour à la plage Emma leur as proposé à tous les trois »_

 _« Très bien »_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Henry accompagné de sa mère, Lucy et shana étaient revenus de leur petite promenade tous avaient le sourire sauf une certaine blonde moi, je me trouvais dans la piscine avec David et Neal, blanche était dans la cuisine appliquée à la préparation de notre troisième mojito et bière pour David.

Je me rapprochai du bord ma femme s' agenouillait devant moi de ma main, je lui pris sa tête et commençais à l' embrasser tendrement alors que henry se précipitais sur elle afin de la pousser dans l' eau, j' eus à peine le temps de m' écarter, puis il se mit à courir après shana et fit de même et enfin plongea à son tour, ils commencèrent tous les trois à faire une bataille et bien sûr David me colla le petit dans les bras et participa. Je sors de la piscine et me dirige vers Emma.

 _« Tu peux prendre ton frère ? »_

 _« Oui bien sûr tu... Tu es magnifique »_

mes joues s'empourprèrent je lui souris timidement.

 _« Tu veux boire une bière ou autres choses ? »_

 _« Je veux bien une bière »_

 _« Très bien »_

Je me retourne vers les autres et leurs demande s'il veulent quelque chose a boire après quoi je pars rejoindre snow dans la cuisine.

À notre retour, je retrouvais shana sur les épaules d' henry et Lucy sur les épaules de David.

 _« Et bien y' en as qui s' amusent bien a ce que je vois »_

dit la petite brune, tout en prenant des photos.

 _« Rejoins-nous ma chérie »_

Et elle le fit me laissant seule avec la sauveuse, je pris place à côté d' elle, mais je rappelai aux autres que le repas serait bientôt servi ce qui me valut des bouh, trop nul.

 _« Tu as vraiment une belle maison »_

 _« merci »_

 _« est-ce que ta boutique tourne bien ? »_

 _« Je ne me plains pas, comment c' est passé votre promenade ? »_

 _« À vrai dire, je me suis senti de trop comme maintenant »_

 _« laisse leurs du temps »_

 _« Henry et shana forment un beau couple, il est très protecteur envers elle »_

 _« oui, ils me font penser à Daniel et moi a leur age »_

Elle acquiesça, pitié faite que les autres sortent rapidement de l' eau.

 _« Je ne suis plus avec hook »_

 _« tu m' en vois navré »_

 _« j ' aurais cru qu' en venant ici et bien toi et moi... »_

 _« Je t' arrête de suite, il est vrai que toi et moi nous somment embrasser, mais ça n' ira pas plus loin, j' aime Lucy, j' ai refait ma vie avec elle, tu croyais quoi que j' allais t' attendre, attendre que tu largue ton pirate ? »_

 _« Non-bien sûr que non mais... »_

Heureusement, elle ne put finir sa phrase Lucy arriva a ma suite suivi des autres. Le dîner commença et étrangement se passait dans la bonne humeur même Emma parlait avec mes trois amours. Après le dessert snow et son prince décidèrent d' aller se coucher avec le petit, ils étaient épuisés de leur journée henry shana et Lucy voulaient jouer aux cartes henry proposa à sa mère et elle déclina gentiment l' invitation et préférait rentrer à son hôtel pour se reposer.

 _« Henry, tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose avec moi demain »_

 _« shana ça te dit »_

La blonde baissa la tête. Shana avait compris qu' elle voulait se retrouver seule avec son fils.

 _« Mon cœur, je crois que ta mère veut que vous soyez seul »_

il tourna sa tête vers la blonde et la fusilla du regard.

 _« La présence de shana te dérange ? »_

Elle secoua les mains.

 _« Non-henry bien sûr que non je... Je voulais juste qu' on parle un peu toi et moi, mais shana et la bienvenue si tu ne veux pas être seul avec moi, je comprends »_

 _« on verra demain bonne nuit Emma »_

 _« Bien bonne soirée tout le monde »_

La sauveuse s' éloigna et je la suivis arrivez à la porte, elle se tourna vers moi.

 _« Merci pour la soirée et pour la deuxième chance bonne nuit Régina »_

elle se pencha vers moi et me donna un baiser sur la joue puis se détourna, je lui pris la main.

 _« Je parlerais a henry bonne nuit Emma »_

 ** _fin._**


	4. part 4

**Voici la fin de cette histoire, je suis désolée, elle finit un peu en précipitation, j' ai eu quelque petit problèmes personnel rien de grave, mais je n' avais plus d' inspiration pour cette histoire, j' ai une autre fiction en cour et je préfère me consacrer a celle-ci, mais le but étant qu' il y est un début un milieu et une fin, je me devais de la finir le Coeur n' y est pas, mais les derniers instants de cette histoire sont respectés la fin est celle que je voulais, j' aimerais savoir parmi tout ce qui lit avec qui aimerait vous voir Régina, Emma ou Lucy ?**

 **Merci de lire de me suivre pour certain de me mettre en favori merci, merci.**

 **J' aimerais aussi savoir si cela vous plaît malgré toutes les fautes que je peux faire ou les phrases incohérentes ou pas trop françaises, j' accepte tout car je ne retire aucun bénéfice donc critique ou compliments peut importe**

 **part 4 fin.**

Deux semaines voilà, il m' avait fallu deux semaines pour tout gâcher tous se passait bien chacuns occupés à diverses activités, Emma et henry passèrent du bon temps ensemble, les charmant profitaient de leur séjours, Lucy et moi partagions nos heures entre la boutique et nos invités en famille, il y avait même de l' amélioration entre moi et la sauveuse peut être un peu trop, mais est-ce de ma faute si je ne peux pas ou n'arrive pas a résister a ses charmes.

Mais maintenant tout était fini, le bonheur que j' ai mis tant de temps à construire, tout a éclaté il y a deux jours, tout le monde y compris shana et mon fils avaient repris la direction de storybrook quand a Lucy, elle m' avait quitté en me demandant de faire un choix entre elle et Emma mon dieu, mais que m' avait-il pris. J' aime deux femmes le voilà le problème comment faire pour choisir entre le désir et la raison comment se peut-il que ses deux femmes représentent toutes les deux à la foi, le désir, la passion, l' amour tellement de choses qui font que ce choix est impossible pourquoi la vie n' est-elle pas plus simple pourquoi n' a-t-on pas le droit d' être avec deux personnes en même temps pourquoi est-on obligé de choisir et bien sûr comme si tout n' était pas assez dur les deux femmes, c' étaient mis d' accord, elle me donner en tout est pour tout deux jours pour choisir soit l' une soit l' autre heureusement dans mon malheur mes enfants m' ont soutenu en me disant que quelque soit mon choix, ils seraient d' accord et le respecteraient.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Trois jours auparavant :**

 ** _« Henry, shana dépêchez-vous, Lucy ne va pas vous attendre toute la journée »_**

dis-je en criant dans le couloir effectivement ce matin-là, henry avait une importante compétition de surf à plus de deux heures de route, je devais l' emmener, mais au dernier moment un contrôle fiscal m' était tombée dessus donc Lucy s' était portée volontaire pour les emmener.

 _« On n'arrive pas la peine de crier »_

je levais les yeux au ciel et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour nourrir les troupes, blanches, David ainsi que Neal étaient de la partie et bien évidemment comme il n' y avait plus de place la sauveuse avait laissé la sienne, enfin le petit déjeuné fini toute le petit groupe partirent me laissant seule.

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

De retour vers midi chez moi après une matinée a décomposé la moindre de mes factures avec un petit employé bedonnant, je décidais de profiter du calme, en attendant leur retour se sera farniente devant la piscine une petite salade, un bon livre un mojito ou deux et la journée rien que pour moi. Alors que j' étais descendu vêtu de mon bikini rouge et mon paréo noir et que je m' apprêtais à me faire un bon mojito, on sonna à la porte, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci et surprise le shérif Swan en personne.

 _« Emma que me vaut l' honneur de ta visite »_

lui dis-je d' un thon las.

 _« Moi aussi, Régina ça me fait plaisir de te voir tien »_

elle me tendit un paquet et à la surprise une salade césar et un hamburger avec des frites bien sûr.

 _« Je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu manger ensemble »_

 _« Bien entre tu veux une bière ? »_

 _« Avec plaisir »_

j' emmenai mon invité sur la terrasse et posai la nourriture sur la table ainsi que nos verres, nous mangions en silence tout en buvant une foi fait, elle allait se lever pour débarrasser.

 _« Laisse, on le fera plus tard profite de la piscine »_

 _« heu ouais, mais enfin, je n'ai pas pris mon maillot »_

 _« tu peux te baigner toute nue »_

elle écarquilla les yeux.

 _« Je plaisante dans la cabine, il y' a des maillots prend celui que tu veux »_

 _« mer... Merci »_

bafouilla-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Le temps que la blonde mette son maillot, je décidai de plonger dans l' eau, elle était délicieuse, je nageais tranquillement quand la sauveuse fit son apparition sans attendre, elle plongeait dans l' eau pour arriver jusqu' as moi.

Elle s' approche lentement de moi, je recule jusqu'as buter contre le bord de la piscine, elle pose ses mains sur le rebord m' encerclant de ses bras, je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage mes poils s' hérissent sur tout mon corps.

 _« Emma que fait-tu »_

Elle rapproche son visage et glisse a mon oreille.

 _« Tu en as envie autant que moi »_

Comme un automate, je prends son visage entre mes doigts et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, je lui mords sauvagement la lèvre supérieure, mes mains glisse le long de son corps tandis que de sa main gauche, elle emprisonne ma chevelure, son autre main parcourt mon corps. A bout de souffle nos lèvres se séparent, elle me regarde ardemment puis sans prévenir m' attrape par la taille et me soulève jusqu' as que je me retrouve assise sur le bord, elle écarte mes jambes et parsème des baisers le long de mes cuisses, tout en me mordant et me léchant par moment, elle fait glisser le bas de mon bikini.

 _« Em-ma »_

Elle me lèche avec passion, mon dieu! tous mes sens sont en éveil cette blonde me fait perdre toute ma raison, elle continue son supplice en introduisant sa langue dans mon vagin, n' y tenant plus de mes mains, je lui relève la tête et lui fais comprendre que j' en veux plus, beaucoup plus, elle s' agrippe au rebord et en un rien e temps se retrouve allongée sur moi, elle m' embrasse et continu son parcours jusqu' as mes seins. De sa langue, elle contourne mon téton déjà durci par le plaisir, elle me les mords, embrasses suces et lèches passant de l' un a l' autre, alors que de sa main droite, elle descend vers mon intimité, je la supplie de mettre fin à mon calvaire et sans tarder, elle répond à mes attentes en introduisant trois doigts en moi, elle fait de long vas et viens qui me rendent complétement folle.

 _« Emma, hum, plus vite, plus fort »_

À ma demande, elle accéléra le mouvement me faisant perdre totalement pied sans plus attendre, je la basculai afin de me retrouver sur elle tout en l' embrassant, je me levais légèrement pour sentir encore plus ses doigts et commença à onduler mon bassin au rythme de ses doigts puis je revins me positionner sur elle et a mon tour, je lui mets deux doigts.

 _« Oh oui Gina plus fort »_

Elle se cambre histoire de bien les sentir et nous partons dans une danse enflammée et torride jusqu' as atteindre le point de non-retour, l' orgasme nous frappant au même moment, je m' écroulai sur elle repris ma respiration qui se calquer à la sienne au bout d' un moment, je me relevai et l' invitai à me suivre dans ma chambre, toute l' après-midi avait été une orgie de sexe.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Présent day :**

Je me retrouvais à présent seule dans mon salon à réfléchir a cette situation toutes les deux m' avaient demander de choisir, un choix vraiment difficile si je choisissais Emma, c' était retour au source à mon passé, à mes craintes, mais aussi à une vie de famille avec la mère de mon fils celle qu'inconsciemment, j' ai toujours voulu et du sexe incroyable et pour ma brune si je la choisis et bien, je choisis mon avenir, mon futur loin de la méchante reine, loin de tous les personnages de conte de fée juste Lucy mes enfants et moi avec elle tout était simple elle et moi, on se complète sexuellement c' est le pied incroyable aussi et henry et shana l' aiment, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas choisir entre mon passé et mon futur, je ne peux pas choisir entre Emma et Lucy.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Trois jours avant :**

avec ma blonde, nous étions dans mon lit, la journée était passé vite, je continuais à caresser son corps déposant des baisers sur sa peau.

 _ **« C' est bon henry, j' ai trouvé ta mère »**_

je me relevais à une vitesse folle, Lucy se trouvait dans l' embrasure de la porte.

 _« Lu... Lucy »_

bredouillais-je.

 _« Régina »_

Elle me regardait avec mépris et dégout, mais aussi tristesse, je sortit du lit à grande vitesse pour me positionner devant elle.

 _« Laisse... Moi t' expliquer, je suis... »_

 _« Putain Régina, mais a quoi tu joues et toi sauveuse a la noix pour qui tu te prends de baiser ma femme dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à y croire »_

 _« Lucy s' il te plaît écoute moi je... »_

 _« Non, ferme là, Régina, c 'est toi qui vas m' écouter, je te laisse deux jours, tu choisis, c' est elle ou moi »_

 _« Lucy attend »_

 _« non Régina, je me casse si tu veux de moi, c' est dans deux jours si je ne te vois pas à minuit tout est fini entre nous et si tu me choisis, interdiction de la revoir seulement si tu as un problème avec henry »_

 _« Lucy ne part pas »_

 _« alors ? »_

Emma jusqu' à présent était resté silencieuse pris la parole.

 _« Régina, j' ai totalement merdé, mais je t' aime et je pense que toi es moi, on a droit à une seconde chance malgré toutes ses années, tu es revenue vers moi, tu le sais le véritable amour est magique, on se retrouve toujours »_

Lucy lui coupa la parole et lui cracha au visage.

 _« Je n'arrive pas as y croire tu l' as largue comme une vieille chaussette, tu reviens ici, tu lui fais encore du mal et maintenant tu te la joue prince charmant et véritable amour t' es complétement débile ma parole si tu l' aimais vraiment, tu ne l' aurais jamais laissé partir putain! Régina, tu ne peux pas avoir d' avenir avec une fille comme ça réveille-toi »_

Moi, je restais figé impossible de dire le moindre mot, je sais que Lucy avait raison, mais je n' y pouvais rien, je l' aime et j' aime Lucy. Emma me prit par les épaules et me força à la regarder.

 _« Régina, toi es moi, on a ce lien qui nous unit un lien spécial magique, je sais, j' ai mis du temps à le réaliser, mais toi et moi, on est faite pour être ensemble l' une ne vas pas sans l' autre même si tu la choisis, tu sais qu' on se retrouvera toujours, je ne vais pas te forcer. Comme Lucy, je te laisse le choix deux jours si a minuit, je n' ai pas de tes nouvelles, c' est que tu l' aura choisit et je ferais en sorte de ne plus m' incruster dans ta vie, si tu l' as choisi, je ne reviendrai plus vers toi, tout sera fini, je t' aime Régina »_

Se fut autour de Lucy de me prendre par les épaules en poussant légèrement la sauveuse qui lui jeta un regard rempli de mépris.

 _« Je... Je t' aime Régina, je ne vais pas te faire un grand discours, je t' aime simplement, as-tu au moins une idée de qui tu veux d' elle ou moi ? »_

Mon regard passa de la brune à la blonde ma tête était lourde, elle allait exploser passant mes mains sur ma figure me frottaient les yeux et dans un souffle.

 _« Je... Je ne peux pas »_

j' inspirai lentement puis repris à haute voix.

 _« Je vous aime toutes les deux je... Je ne peux pas choisir »_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000_**

Plus tard après avoir expliqué la situation au charmant a henry et shana. Snow me proposa de repartir et d' emmenait avec eux les jeunes amoureux, bien sûr Emma décida de repartir avec eux et Lucy en fit autant, avant de partir les deux femmes n' avaient pas oublier de me rappeler que je devais faire un choix, henry et sa brune me prirent dans leurs bras et me rappelèrent que peux importer mon choix, ils étaient de tout cœur avec moi. Me voilà seul, moi et le choix à faire, le bon choix.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Present day 23 heures 57 minutes:**

vint trois heures et cinquante-sept minutes et je n' ai toujours pas choisi, je me triture les méninges, vivre sans l' une ou l' autre m' est insupportable, mais si je ne fait pas un choix de suite, je les perdraient a jamais je suis debout dans mon salon mon esprit fait des vas et viens entre Lucy et Emma.

23 heures, 58 minutes, je décide de faire confiance en m' as magie, je fais le choix de la laisser me guider vers la femme de mon cœur, je fais le vide dans mon esprit et ne laisse place qu' a l' amour que je ressens et au bonheur auquel j' aspire, je me sens m' évanouir dans un nuage de fumée violette et je me retrouve devant sa porte, mon cœur, ma magie l' avait donc choisit à elle ? Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'inspirai profondément et frappai trois coups contre la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et me fit le plus magnifique des sourires.

 _« Tu... Tu es là »_

me dit-elle dans un souffle.

 _« Je suis là ou mon cœur m' a porté »_

lui fis-je dans un sourire timide.

 _« Et maintenant que je suis en face de toi, je ne me vois pas être ailleurs si tu veux toujours de moi »_

 _« Régina, il n'y a que toi et il n' y aura toujours que toi »_

 _« Pour la vie »_

 _« Et plus encore »_

elle me prit dans ses bras et m' embrassa passionnément, j' ai fait confiance à ma magie et ne regrette pas ce choix, elle est mon futur et mon bonheur et après tout, il y a fort longtemps ne m' a-t-on pas dit que l' amour était la forme de magie la plus puissante au monde ?

 **fin.**

 **Emma ou Lucy that is the question?**


End file.
